


Partners in Crime

by SailorBryant



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: GTA!AU, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorBryant/pseuds/SailorBryant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "How about some GTA!AU, in which Ryan pisses someone off in a rival gang, as he is apt to do, and they take it out on Gavin. So Gavin is walking home after a heist or something? I'm not entirely sure, and I don't particularly mind, have fun! And he gets beaten to a pulp. And maybe he sends a text to Ryan to say he was being followed so Ryan can save him?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I never posted this here. Hope you like it!

It wasn’t that Ryan’s apartment was sparse he told himself, he just didn’t keep anything he didn’t need. And he didn’t need much. He’d seen Geoff and Jack’s apartment many times, the brightly colored walls plastered in expensive pieces of art of various styles, some even obtained legally. The lad’s apartment, with it’s bare walls but bookcases upon bookcases of video games, books, and trinkets that the three had collected over the years.   
  
He just never felt the need to keep anything here. He rarely stayed at his own place anyway, usually staying in Geoff’s guest room or the Lad’s couch when they were in the middle of planning a large heist, since his place was so far away from the others.    
  
He was in the middle of contemplating perhaps buying a plant of some sort, when his phone went off with a text. The fact that it was from Gavin was strange enough, but the contents sent his blood running cold.   
  
 _»help_  
  
Grabbing his mask and gun’s off the table, he was on his feet one hand instantly dialing the number.   
  
The call was immediately declined.  
  
 _»cant talk_  
 _»thell find me_  
  
He groaned, roughly jamming his gun into his pocket to use both hands to slowly try and type out a response.  Ryan bristled when the lads teased him by calling him an old man, but he wouldn’t have argued with them at the moment while both his thumbs clumsily hit at the buttons.  How he’d let Gavin talk him into getting an iPhone he’d never know.  
  
He barely had, “Where are you?” typed out before he got an immediate response.  
  
 _»behind gsmestop_  
 _»theone across from u_  
  
He took a brief moment to wonder why Gavin was so close to his apartment, and how the other man knew where he lived for that matter, while he closed the door behind him. He could see the Game Stop from his porch. All the lights out, it looked closed. Which was strange for seven in the evening. He sprinted towards it, only slowing down when he reached the entrance of the alleyway leading directly behind it.    
  
He slid his mask on, turning off the safety when he heard grumbled voices drifting out from it. “Where’d the little fucker get to,” he heard clear as day, and that was all he needed to hear to spur him into action. Slinking against the wall he made his way slowly down the dark alley, using a large dumpster as cover to finally spot the three guys who were scouring the loading dock behind the stores.   
  
“I swear I saw him run back here,” he heard one of the brutes say.  
  
“Can’t believe Ramsey let a little bitch like that run with his crew.”  
  
“Oh come on guys,” said the third voice, and a cold feeling of awareness spread through Ryan. “A little twink like that? I bet they pass him around like a fucking turkey at thanksgiving dinner.”  
  
The other two’s snickers covered up the growl that he unconsciously let out.   
  
“Good one Joel,” one of them said.   
  
“God damn right.  Now let’s find this fucker, then we’ll deal with Haywood.”  
  
It was Burnie’s crew. Ryan’s old crew.  He felt a little sick.  A few weeks ago he’d screwed up one of Burnie’s runs, and got a few of his best men killed.  Geoff hadn’t even known anything about it, just a little job Ryan had run on his downtime from the Fake AH crew.  Gavin was just getting caught in the crossfire between him.    
  
“Maybe after we’ve taken care of Haywood,” Joel continued, having giving up searching and was obviously hoping to taunt Gavin out of hiding, “we can have some fun with the little bitch. You hear that Free? The sooner you come out the nicer we’ll go on you, I swear.  Show you what real men are like.”  
  
“I do like turkey,” the bearded one piped up.  
  
Heyman groaned. “Shut up, Adam. I’m trying to do something here.”  
  
Ryan saw red.  He’d wanted to go slow, maybe incapacitate them and get some information out of them, but he was standing before he knew it. The bearded guy not even getting a word out before there was bullet jamming into his throat in a spray of blood.    
  
“Haywood!” Heyman was screaming, when the other brute hit the ground due to the two bullets in his spine. “You motherfucker!” he screamed, aiming a wild spray of bullets in Ryan’s direction, peppering the wall behind him.  
  
Ryan strode forward purposefully, ignoring the hail of shots around him to put a bullet right between Heyman’s eyes.  He crumpled to the ground.   
  
He did not know how long he stood over the body, his fingers itching to load another round into the corpse out of spite, but it was only the faint vibration in his pocket that brought him out of his stupor. Almost absentmindedly he pulled the phone out to see the message.  
  
 _»tht you??_  
  
“Where are you?” he croaked out, his voice rough from under use, and if he was being honest, something else that was welling up in his throat.  
  
He heard a bang from inside the dumpster.  He strolled over, trying to regain a calm composure with each step.  He lifted the top up, and tried not to be startled at the sight of the younger man sprawled out around the bags of trash.   
  
Gavin winced at him, whether from the bright light that suddenly blinded him, or from the way the light must have light up the terrifying skull mask that Gavin was always complaining about.   
  
Later he’d blame the internal struggle going on in his head that led him to blurt out the first thing that came to mind when he saw the younger man crumbled around the bags of trash.  
  
“They never looked in the dumpster?”  
  
Gavin grimaced at Ryan’s let out a small, almost hysterical laugh. “Idiots, right?”   
  
Ryan took in Gavin’s white, almost sickly looking face, and quickly pulled him out onto his feet. The younger man quickly went to knocking stray pieces of paper and cardboard that were sticking to his designer clothes.  
  
“You don’t smell too bad,” Ryan blurted out, letting his word vomit continue on unabated.  
  
Gavin shrugged a little too easily, trying his best to hide the panic that had been gripping at him just minutes before.  
  
“It’s nothing but boxes and stuff in there.  Got real lucky, I guess”  
  
There was silence as Ryan finally managed to get a hold of his thoughts. ‘How did this happen,’ and ‘how do you know where I live,’ tumbled around in his head like the few clothes he owned in the dryer, before he finally ground out what he meant to say the whole time.  
  
“Are you okay?”    
  
Gavin gave another half hearted shrug, refusing to look up from the ground.  “Coulda been worse. Thanks for saving my arse, I don’t-” he stopped abruptly when he took a step forward and it seemed like the breath was knocked out of him, his arm immediately shooting up to cover his chest. Ryan’s arms jerked forward to steady him, his pulse kicking up.  
  
“Crap, they hit me harder than I thought.”  
  
Ryan moved Gavin’s arm out the way, applying slight pressure to his ribs until Gavin let out a gasp of pain. “They may have cracked them,” he whispered, still holding Gavin at the hip.  “We’ll get Caleb to patch you up.”   
  
Gavin nodded. “It’s not too bad. I’ve had way worse,” he whispered, matching Ryan’s solemn tone unconsciously.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Gavin.”  
  
The younger man finally looked at him, startled by Ryan’s soft apology.  Ryan finally noticed the bruise slowly forming around his eye, framed by a small cut just above his eyebrow. “What for?”  
  
Ryan’s hand slid up to cup the side of Gavin’s face, his thumb running over the cut slowly, regret bubbling inside him like he’d never felt before. “They were coming to get back at me.”  
  
“You don’t know-”  
  
“I do.  I fucked Burnie over a few weeks ago.  They must have followed me home at some point, and we’re probably just waiting for a chance to get me when they bumped into you.  I’m so sor-”  
  
“Oh shut up, you mong,” Gavin told him, laughter bubbling at the corner of his upturned lips.  “They hate Geoff, too, and they know me from when I helped you guys out with that bank in Hepburn. It was my fault for not paying better attention.  You saved my arse, and let’s leave it at that.”  
  
Gavin was smiling at him again, a real grin this time that showed he didn’t blame Ryan at all for his little run in at all.  It was the same grin that used to infuriate him when he first met him, and now just intrigued him every time he saw it. The same grin he’d saw flash through his mind when he’d read that simple text that said, “help.” The memory of it sending him to his feet in a flash of fear he hadn’t felt in a long time.  
  
Ryan didn’t even realize he’d went in to kiss him, until he felt the cool rubber of his mask block him from the other man’s lips.  He jerked back immediately, letting Gavin go as if his hands burned, quickly stumbling away. He turned away, avoiding the other’s wide eyed confused stare.

“S-sorry!” he stuttered. “Sorry about that. I tripped.” He winced behind his mask at how absolutely terrible that excuse had been. “My apartment’s just down the street, which apparently you already know, and we can call Geoff there. Caleb needs to look at your ribs, and we need to plan on how to get back at Burnie.” Ryan only stopped talking when he ran out of breath.   
  
“Yeah,” Gavin whispered in a low, deep voice from behind him. “Yeah, we could do that.”    
  
Startled, Ryan turned to look at him, immediately spotting the hand on his hip, and the shit eating grin on his face.  
  
“Or you could take that damn mask off and kiss me for real this time.”  
  
It might as well have been a siren call with the way Ryan quickly ripped his mask off, and roughly pulled the other against him. He grabbed his cheek, pulling him forward to kiss those taunting lips.   
  
“Thought you’d never ask,” he mumbled against his lips, before pushing his tongue forward to devour the younger man’s mouth.  
  
“Didn’t think I had to,” Gavin groaned when they broke apart for air, running his hands through the older man’s hair. “Been jacking off thinking about you since that first time I saw you in action.  Thought you could just tell.”  
  
Ryan let out a sound that was half a growl and a groan, his hands tightening their grips on his hips.   
  
“Wanted this for so long, Rye,” Gavin panted into his ear.  
  
Ryan didn’t know when he’d started wanting this. When he’d made the switch from calling him a ‘liability’ to Geoff’s face, to risking anything and everything to keep the other man alive.  He didn’t know when the dreams of the boys eyes, and lips, and hairs started to haunt him, because he could scarcely remember his life before them. It seemed like his hands had been twitching at his side, straining to reach out and grab the other man since the day they’d met.   
  
“I wanted you even before I saw your face,” Gavin continued, the words tumbling free from his mouth.  “Would sit up at night jerking off thinking about you on top of me still with that damn mask on, making me cum just from your voice alone.”    
  
“Fuck,” Ryan groaned, slamming their hips together so Gavin could see exactly how affected the other man was. Gavin suddenly let out a sound that was more pain than pleasure, and Ryan let go immediately.  
  
“Rye,” Gavin whined. “Don’t stop.”  
  
Ryan laid their foreheads together, trying to catch his breath, Gavin still whining at the abrupt end. “I don’t wanna hurt you, babe.”  
  
Gavin took in a sharp breath at the nick name, but he finally pulled his hands from Ryan’s hair.   
  
“Let Caleb bandage you up, okay?” Gavin nodded, giving him a small, shy smile around the dark red blush on his face. “Then you can tell me more about those fantasies of yours, okay?”   
  
Gavin moaned. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so bad about making Joel and Adam bad guys D:


End file.
